


Schuyler defeated; Hamilton humiliated

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, beta!burr, beta!eliza, omega!hamilton, omega!philip, where burr is a fucking smug asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long wait, I can assure you this update is well worth it if you enjoy Burr being the biggest prick alive and Hamilton flustered and pissed. Which is personally my favorite mood for Hamilton to be in. </p><p>ABO! Schuyler Defeated. Aaron Burr is basking in his victory, a young upstart beta with goals and aspirations. Humiliating Hamilton is just an added bonus to his success. </p><p>--</p><p>“Ah, Alexander.” Burr had been walking home when he caught Hamilton’s scent coming up from behind him on the street. The omega reached for his arm, trying to turn Burr so they could face each other. But there was no need, Burr in turn offered his arm to escort the omega down the road with him. </p><p>Hesitantly, maybe out of shock, Hamilton took his arm and let Burr lead the walk with such a confidence that made the omega bristle.</p><p>“Burr.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schuyler defeated; Hamilton humiliated

**Author's Note:**

> Pyrogavinofree on tumblr! Everyone's positive feedback has really improved my confidence. this was just a bunch of headcanons at 6am with my girlfriend/best friend, to see how it's evolved. To see how well received it's been. I was always nervous not posting straight up smut because in my experience it's what gets loved, but to get the chance to truly explore a fascinating status based discrimination trope in a world where it fits so perfectly has been a privilege. 
> 
> I'm not sure which song is coming next, but I'm going to probably go back and work on catching the series up to the point I've already written. I have huge plans for the conclusion!

Winning the election was surprisingly easy for Aaron Burr; Alpha male voters can be swayed by a beta with just some polite smiles and good old fashion charm, while betas loved him for the representation of their status, and omegas usually voted for who their alpha and beta wives wanted. And there was nothing more satisfying than the taste of victory over Alpha Philip Schuyler, the father-in-law of that bastard omega who taunts Burr with every smug word he says and action he does. 

Burr’s mood was the best it’s ever been, even his daughter and sick wife noted as such. His ego might have been over inflated, but things were going good for him, for the most part.

But such a cloud-nine feeling couldn’t last forever when Alexander Hamilton felt humiliated by Burr’s success. 

As the papers highlighted the beta’s promotion, congress- especially the Democratic Republican party- made sure to comment with smug smirks that Hamilton’s father-in-law got bested by a man with no opinions. 

The beta didn’t take offense to the hushed comments, oh no, but he knew a confrontation was soon to happen within the week of winning his seat in government; sure enough, just a few days later in the streets that sickly sweet scent that could only belong to Hamilton swept up in Burr’s face. 

“Ah, Alexander.” Burr had been walking home when he caught Hamilton’s scent coming up from behind him on the street. The omega reached for his arm, trying to turn Burr so they could face each other. But there was no need, Burr in turn offered his arm to escort the omega down the road with him. 

Hesitantly, maybe out of shock, Hamilton took his arm and let Burr lead the walk with such a confidence that made the omega bristle.

“Burr.” He noticed there was a distinct lack of a “sir” after his surname, but Burr didn’t comment on it. “Congratulations, I didn’t know you fancied throwing away all morals to become a Democratic Republican, or have you always been one?” 

Burr’s lips curved into a fond smirk. There was that mouth, always ready for a fight with a higher status. 

“You’re taking this personally, I suppose?” 

“You humiliated my father-in-law. And in turn me. If this is a personal issue between us, you should have more sense to leave my family out of it,” Hamilton snapped, his grip on Burr’s sleeve tighter. 

The beta kept cool and collected, walking in faster strides to force Hamilton to hustle to keep up. 

“We both know there was never anything personal between the two of us,” he remarked softly, reflecting briefly on the missed opportunity between them before laughing nonchalantly. “Schuyler’s seat was open for the taking. So yes, I took it and that is not because of you, Alex.” 

Hamilton’s expression was unreadable; it almost made Burr a bit nervous.

“Nobody knows who you are, Burr,” the omega started, speaking as if he checkmated him. “They call you a man who can’t take a stance.” 

Burr laughed again, this time with a bite of mockery to it. 

“That’s better than what they call you.” 

“Excuse me?” 

The duo kept walking, Burr leading the way to walk Hamilton home, subconsciously enjoying the fact the omega was on his arm.

“See, upstate? You’re the scandalous young omega who can’t keep his legs closed, who takes any knot congress offers to get his way. The omega who taxes alcohol! Who sells the capital away, who sleeps with the President like the whore desperate for an alpha’s attention that he is,” Burr taunted, rattling off the insults as Alexander’s irritation grew. Burr was practically giddy when Hamilton stepped back, face bright red and stammering for a response.

“I always considered you a friend!” 

“I don’t see why that has to end. Besides, it’s one less alpha in the government anyway. A little victory for the lower statuses, don’t you think?” He mused as they came up to the Hamilton household.

“Alexander!” 

Both men looked up, startled by the sight of Eliza running from the door with a young boy at her ankles. Hamilton dropped the beta’s arm in favor of reaching for his wife’s, holding her close to his side once she got close enough. 

Burr stepped back to look the boy up and down, noticing the apparent omegan scent coming off him; of course Hamilton would spawn a son just like him, identical in looks and in status. 

“Hello Eliza, always good to see you.” Burr didn’t have a problem switching back to the overly polite campaigning tone he was accustomed to using to get into a person’s good graces. Though Eliza eyed him suspiciously, a tight lipped smile on her face.

“It’s been so long, how are your wife and daughter, Mr. Burr?” Eliza greeted. 

Burr glanced to Hamilton, smiling with amusement as he put his arm over his son protectively. He never did smell right to omegas, they were always flocking together away from him. Apparently the boy was no different, because he wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned to press his face against his father’s leg, hiding from Burr’s uniquely strong beta scent.

“My daughter is well, she’s about your boy’s age. Fluent in French and Latin, oh she’s a force to be reckoned with, so smart my Theodosia. But my wife has fallen ill.” 

“I’m fluent in French and Latin too,” Philip peeked back from Hamilton’s side, grinning with that trademark confidence in the Hamilton-Schuyler blood. 

“Yeah, my son is just as great. He’ll be a scholar, running circles around this nation.” Hamilton was fiercely supportive of his son, always eager to prove his family name in spite of their omegan status. Philip only beamed at the praise, making Eliza laugh awkwardly. 

“Well, give your wife our regards, but dinner is ready and we really must be going.” She put her hand on her son’s shoulder and began to turn him towards the door.

“Have a good night, nice to meet your son. Oh and Alexander?” 

Hamilton lingered behind as his wife and son made their way back inside the house. He narrowed his eyes at Burr, waiting for him to continue. 

“Don’t look at me taking your father-in-law’s seat as a knock against you. The way I see it, I did you a favor.” 

“And how is that, Burr?” 

“I’m saving you the embarrassment of leaking your slick on the congress floor in front of him next time you parade around in heat for votes.” 

Eliza looked back to them, her hand on the door and a frown persistent on her face. Burr knew she was out of earshot to their conversation, but she still knew better than to think they were having a friendly last minute goodbye.

“Alexander! Come back inside!” 

“I’d stick with her, if I were you, sir.” Burr grinned to himself as he turned on his heel, waving to the family as he began to walk back to his own home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sooooo much fun to write, really helped me back to the swing of things. Writing Burr is truly my favorite thing. 
> 
> So a few comments to address some stuff in fic. It was an ask on tumblr, but my Burr has a unique scent that turns off almost every omega. It's because he is from an entire line of alphas, yet born a beta, that his scent as a beta doesn't sit right for omegas. It's unnoticed by other betas, and unmated alphas or alphas who are not bonded to an omega, don't notice how "off" Burr smells. Alphas with an omega do notice, which is why Jefferson usually avoids Burr and tries to keep Madison from him. 
> 
> Philip Hamilton is the feistiest omega ever and he'll make his omegan father proud of him. It's safe to assume everyone else is just "oh god keep the unnecessary SECOND omegan hamilton away" 
> 
> Burr calls Hamilton a slut mockingly, but the truth is he's always fancied him. Always wanted Hamilton as his but could never really express it. Just a lost opportunity over and over again. He waited too long, and it past him by and Hamilton is the only omega to truly be "unbothered" by the off-putting scent Burr has.
> 
> Its safe to bet since Non-Stop, the tiny short sad attempt at a fling they had is over.


End file.
